


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gratsu - Freeform, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice, dance, gratsubingo2019, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Natsu likes to sing, bit only in front of Gray.Gray likes to Dance, but only with NatsuSo they do, at three in the morning while being sappy.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

Natsu’s voice was soft when he sang, almost as if he was trying to hide that he was singing at all. He didn’t sing often, too embarrassed of being caught in the act, but he never minded singing around Gray. Even then though, it was still soft.Gray just assumed it was the style of singing he enjoyed. 

Gray loved it. 

He loved it even more when they danced.

Natsu would let him lead him around the kitchen in Isvan’s style of dancing, and they’d sway closely and spin all around the kitchen at three in the morning. They’d only pause when Natsu took whatever it was out of the oven and sit it on the counter, then it was right back to dancing. 

It was still oh so rare to hear him sing, but he was now, soft and slow as always. “ _ Wise men say, only fools rush in, _ ” Gray twirled him gently, and the moonlight coming through the window lighting up the kitchen. “ _ But I can’t help, falling in love, with you _ .”

Gray wrapped his arms back around Natsu’s waist, pulling him close and Natsu tugged him even closer.“ _ Shall I stay, would it be a sin, _ ” He laid his head on Gray’s chest “ _ If I can’t help, falling in love, with you. _ ”

They swayed in place for a bit, turning only if they did so together. “ _ Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be. _ ” Gray placed several gentle kisses to Natsu’s forehead, “ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘cause I can’t help, falling in love with you. _ ” Gray spun him again, but he kept him close. 

Natsu was smiling softly as he leaned into Gray’s touch, “ _ Like a river flows, surely to the sea, _ ” He gently touched Gray’s chest with his pointer finger aimed at his heart, “ _ darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be.” _

Gray pulled him out of the more traditional like dance, and into a hug to keep him from getting away again. “ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too, _ ” Natsu laid his arms around Gray’s shoulders, gently pulling Gray down, so that he could lean their foreheads together. “ _ ‘Cause I can’t help, falling in love with you. _ ” 

They got closer together, and the last lines of the song were said so close that Natsu’s lips brushed Gray’s with every word, “ _ Cause I can’t help… falling in love, with you. _ ” They were both smiling to big to properly kiss the other, but they tried anyways. They kept breaking into laughter as their teeth clicked together, content to just stay like that. 

The oven beeped, and Natsu tried to pull away, “Shit, the cookies-”

“Noooo, stay,” Gray whined.

Natsu huffed, “They’re gonna burn…”

Gray rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Let me get them out so I don’t burn the house down.”

“Mmmm fine,” Gray mumbled, “Come back after?”

“Always, dork”


End file.
